Forbidden Love
by GHfan
Summary: Jason and Carly fanfic. After Carly returned from being kidnapped, Jason began to realize his true feelings for her. Will she feel the same way? plz R&R. (SongFic) *chapter 6 is up!*
1. Chapter 1: Hanging By A Moment

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: My friend and I have just recently realized how cool it would be for Jason and Carly to get together, and since that obviously won't be happening on the show anytime soon, I'm writing this fanfiction story, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Hanging By A Moment.  
  
It was dark, Jason was at the pier. Ever since Carly had been kidnapped, he was beginning to notice his true feelings for her. And ever since she came back, his feelings had been getting stronger. But he didn't want to ruin what he had with Courtney, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sonny, or Carly. He didn't know what to do. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." He turned around. It was Carly. "I just came to get some fresh air," he replied.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where i started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
"How are things going with Courtney?" she asked. "Good, we can be together more now that you're back, I don't have to much work to do," he said. He wanted to tell her how he felt, that he was beginning to fall in love with her.  
  
i'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all i've held onto  
  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"How are things with Sonny?" he asked her. "Good, he's so glad I'm back and I'm glad to be back," she said. "Good," he said, even though his heart was almost breaking talking about how she was with Sonny, and not him. "Wanna go get coffee or something at Kelly's?" she asked. "I'd love to," he said.  
  
forgetting all i'm lacking  
  
completely and complete  
  
i'll take your invitation  
  
you take all of me  
  
When they got to Kelly's they both ordered a coffee. They sat there, both silent. Jason was wondering whether he should tell her or not, he didn't want to ruin what they had, but he couldn't keep it all inside forever. "So, when are you and Courtney going to have your wedding?" Carly asked, breaking the silence. "Um, we haven't picked the date yet," Jason said. Would there even be a wedding? he wondered. He knew even if he didn't tell Carly how he felt, he couldn't marry her when he was in love with someone else, it wouldn't be fair to her. He sat there, staring at Carly. He had to tell her soon, he couldn't hide it much longer.  
  
now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all i've held onto  
  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Carly looked at her watch. "It's almost nine, I should probably get home before Sonny get's worried." "Yeah, I should probably get home too," Jason said. "I'll call Sonny and tell him to send a limo to pick us up," she said. "Why don't we walk? It's finally nice out," he said. "Ok," she replied. As they were leaving Kelly's, Jason thought to himseld "Maybe I'll get my chance to tell her."  
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"It's nice outside after all the rain we've gotten," Jason said. "I wouldn't know," Carly replied, "I was locked up in a panic room." "I can't believe he and Liz are still together, or that Sonny wouldn't kill him," Jason said. "Well, he does have a mental illness. I heard the doctors said he was almost cured," Carly said. "Even so, after what he did, he doesn't deserve to be alive." Carly smiled at Jason. He smiled back. They were almost to the penthouse. "You have to tell her now," Jason thought to himself.  
  
there's nothing left to lose  
  
nothing left to find  
  
there is nothing in the world  
  
that can change my mind  
  
there is nothing else  
  
there is nothing else..  
  
"Carly," Jason said. They both stopped walking. "When you were gone, I began to realize how much I care about you," Jason said. "I really care about you, too," Carly said, "We'll always be best friends." "But I want to be more than that," Jason said. Carly just stood there.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where i started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
"Jason, what are you saying?" Carly asked. "I- I'm saying," Jason stopped. "Should I really tell her? Or should I just stop now and not say anything, not ruin what we have?" he thought. "Carly, I- I think I'm falling in love with you." There. He finally said it.  
  
i'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all i've held onto  
  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"Jason, I-" she stopped talking. He already knew what she was gonna say. "I know, you love Sonny," he said. His heart sank, it was never going to happen. "Would you mind not telling Courtney or Sonny about this?" he asked her. "I won't, I promise," she said, "We can still be friends, right?" she asked him. "Yeah, of course we can," he said, trying to smile. They walked inside. "Well, good night," Carly said, walking into her penthouse. "Good night, Carly," he said. He stood there for a moment, just looking at the door. Waiting, hoping that she'd come out and tell him she really did love him. But about five minutes passed, she didn't come out. Jason looked down at the ground in dissapointment. And before going to his apartment, he tried to hide how hurt he was, so Courtney wouldn't notice. He turned away from Carly's appartment, and walked into his. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tearin' Up My Heart

Title: Forbidden Love.  
  
A/N: My friend and I have just recently realized how cool it would be for Jason and Carly to get together, and since that obviously won't be happening on the show anytime soon, I'm writing this fanfiction story, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: Tearin' Up My Heart by N' Sync.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Tearin' Up My Heart.  
  
Jason woke up later than he usually did. Courtney had already left for work. He got ready and was about to go over Sonny's when there was a knock on the door. He opened it. It was Carly. "Hi," she said. "Hi. I was just about to go over to see Sonny." "He's not home, but we need to talk," she said. "Ok, come in," he said. As she walked in he closed the door.  
  
Baby I don't understand  
  
Just why we can't be lovers  
  
Things are getting out of hand  
  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win  
  
"Is Courtney home?" Carly asked. "No, she's at work. Why?" Jason asked. "I just wanted to talk alone," she said. "Well, if it's about last night, I understand that you love Sonny, and that we can't be together," Jason said. "It is about last night, but there's something I didn't tell you last night that I wanted to tell you."  
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl, let me know  
  
I am down, on my knees  
  
I can't take it anymore  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked. "I- I think I'm falling in love with you too," Carly said. Jason looked at her and smiled. "But," Carly began to say. Jason looked down at the ground in disappointment. "We can't be together, I'm pregnant with Sonny's child. And I can't just leave him now, and you can't leave Courtney either." "Why not? It isn't fair to be with her when I love you," Jason said. "Yes, but she loves you so much, and I know you have feelings for her, even if they aren't as strong as the feelings you have for me."  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
with or without you  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jason said. "I'm really sorry Jason, we just can't be together, and we can never tell Courtney and Sonny how we feel about each other."  
  
Baby don't mis-understand  
  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
  
In the corner of my mind  
  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time  
  
"Do you know where Sonny went?" Jason asked Carly. "No, sorry," she said. "I think I'm gonna go to Kelly's and get a coffee or something, wanna come?" Carly asked. "Um, no thanks I think I'm going to just stay here, wait and see if Sonny comes back." He knew it would be weird to go somewhere with Carly after telling her how he felt. Especially since Courtney would be there, too. "Ok, well I'll see you later," Carly said. She began to leave, but Jason stopped her. "Carly, wait." She stopped and turned around.  
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl, let me know  
  
I am down on my knees  
  
I can't take it anymore  
  
"Yeah?" Carly said, waiting for him to tell her why he wanted her to wait. Jason walked up to her, and closed the door. "Jason, what are yo-" before she could finish, Jason kissed her.  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
with or without you  
  
Carly didn't try to push him away. He put his arms around her, and she put her arms around him. They stopped kissing and just stood there silently. Jason went to kiss her again, but this time she stopped him. "We can't do this," she said. They both back away from each other. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Um, I guess I'll see you later," Carly said. "Yeah, see ya'" Jason said, as Carly was leaving. She closed the door behind her, and he was alone again.  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
  
We're apart I feel it too  
  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
With or without you.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: With Or Without You

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: My friend and I have just recently realized how cool it would be for Jason and Carly to get together, and since that obviously won't be happening on the show anytime soon, I'm writing this fanfiction story, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: With Or Without You by U2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: With Or Without You  
  
Jason was sitting on the couch watching TV when Courtney came home. "Hey," she said to him. "Hey," he said, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I just talked to Carly, she wants us to go to her club with her and Sonny." "Oh, do you wanna go?" he asked her. "Yeah, if you'll come with me," she said. "Um, sure," he said. "Great, I'll go get ready." Courtney went upstairs. There was a knock at the door. Jason opened the door. It was Carly.  
  
See the stone set in your eyes  
  
See the thorn twist in your side  
  
I wait for you  
  
"Hi," he said. "Hi, I just came by to see if you and Courtney were coming to the club tonight," she said. "Um, yeah we are," he said. "Great," she said. There was an awkward silence. "I guess I'll see you guys there," she said. "Yeah, see you there," he said. Carly left and went back to her appartment.  
  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
  
And I wait without you  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
Later that night, Courtney and Jason went to the club and met Carly and Jason there. "Hey guys," Sonny said. "Hey," Jason said. They went and sat down at the table. "So, when are you guys going to have your wedding?" Sonny asked. "Uh, we haven't picked a date yet," Jason said. "Hopefully soon," Courtney said. Jason wasn't paying attention anymore, he was to busy staring at Carly.  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
  
You give it all but I want more  
  
And I'm waiting for you  
  
"Hello? Jason?" Courtney said. Jason looked over at Courtney. "Oh, I'm sorry, what?" he said. "I was asking you if you wanted to dance," Courtney said. "Oh, uh, yeah sure," he said. They both got up and started dancing with each other. Sonny and Carly were dancing next to them. Jason couldn't stop looking at Carly. This time he was careful to make sure no one else noticed, but Carly did.  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you  
  
As they were dancing, Mike came up to them. "Hey, Courtney, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her. "Sure, Jason do you mind?" Courtney asked him. "No, go ahead," he said. Then, Sonny's cell phone wrang. "Hello?" Sonny said, picking up his phone. "Yeah, sure, hold on one second," he said. "I gotta take this, Jason will you dance with Carly until I get back?" Sonny asked. "Sure," Jason said. Jason put his arms around Carly, as she put her head on his shoulders.  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give  
  
And you give  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be dancing this close," Jason said. "Why?" Carly asked. "What if Sonny and Courtney come back and see us?" Jason asked. "We're just dancing, besides, they both know we are just really good friends," Carly said. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he said.  
  
My hands are tied  
  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
  
Nothing to win and  
  
Nothing left to lose  
  
Carly took her head off Jason's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe we shoud tell Sonny and Courtney how we feel about each other," Carly said. "We can't," Jason said. Carly leaned closer to Jason and was about to kiss him.  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give  
  
And you give  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
Then, Courtney came up to them. "Jason, can I talk to you?" Courtney said. She looked angry. "Sure," he said. They walked outside. "You and Carly were pretty close when I came back," she said. "We were just dancing," Jason said. "Looked like you guys were about to kiss," Courtney said. "No, weren't going to kiss. You know I love you and Carly loves Sonny," Jason said. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry," Courtney said, hugging Jason. They went back inside, and Jason saw that Carly and Sonny were dancing together again.  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4: To Be With You

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: My friend and I have just recently realized how cool it would be for Jason and Carly to get together, and since that obviously won't be happening on the show anytime soon, I'm writing this fanfiction story, please R&R! ~Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had writers block. I hope you like this chapter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: To Be With You by Hoobastank  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: To Be With You  
  
Jason stayed in bed all morning. When Courtney left for work he had pretended to be asleep, he wanted to stay in bed and think of Carly. He wished there was a way for him and Carly to be together, but if she wouldn't leave Sonny, they could never be together. He heard a knock at the door. He looked over at his clock. It was noon. He dragged himself out of bed to open the door. He looked like crap but he didn't care. Not until he saw Carly. "Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked her. "Before I come in, is Courtney still at work?" Carly asked. "Yeah, she won't be home until 3, why?" Jason said. Carly walked into the appartment and Jason closed the door behind her. "Carly, why are you here-" before Jason was finished, Carly pulled Jason close to her and kissed him.  
  
Make me feel again  
  
Slide across my skin again  
  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
  
And I will open up  
  
If you promise to give in  
  
On this perfect night  
  
Let the two of us be one  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Jason pulled away from Carly. "I thought you wanted to be with Sonny?" Jason said. "Oh, screw Sonny," Carly said smiling as she went to kiss Jason again. This time he didn't pull away. He kissed her passionately, it was like no one else existed.  
  
So make me feel again  
  
Feel your every breath again  
  
Nevermind everyone  
  
There's only me and you  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you  
  
Carly pulled away. "This is wrong, we really shouldn't be doing this," Carly said as she walked away from Jason. "How is it wrong?" Jason asked. "You're with Courtney and I'm with Sonny," Carly said. "But we love each other, that's all that should matter," Jason said. Carly turned around to face Jason. "You're right," Carly said. She walked towards him and kissed him again. He picked her up, and carried her up the stairs.  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
So we will be again another time  
  
And I will do all I need to do  
  
To leave the others all so far behind  
  
Just so I can be  
  
Just so I can be....  
  
With you  
  
with you  
  
with you  
  
with you....  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Lovers

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: My friend and I have just recently realized how cool it would be for Jason and Carly to get together, and since that obviously won't be happening on the show anytime soon, I'm writing this fanfiction story, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Secret Lovers  
  
Jason woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2:30, only 30 minutes until Courtney got home. He rolled over and saw that Carly was still there. He has never felt so happy in his life. Carly opened her eyes. "Hey," he said. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked. "It's 2:30, we still have 30 minutes together," Jason said. "No one can find out about this," Carly said. "Yeah, I know," he said.  
  
Here we are, the two of us together,  
  
Taking this crazy chance to be all alone,  
  
We both know that we should not be together,  
  
Cause if they find out it could mess up,  
  
Both our happy homes  
  
They heard the door open. "Who could that be?" Carly whispered. "Jason, are you here?" they heard a voice yell from downstairs. "Oh no, Courtney," Jason said, "Quick, get dressed and I'll try to get Courtney out of the living room while you sneak out."  
  
I hate to think about us not together,  
  
As soon as I look at you it will show on my face,  
  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other,  
  
We can't let'em know, girl, no, no,  
  
We can't leave a trace.  
  
Jason quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. "There you are," Courtney said, "Did you sleep all day?" "Not all day," Jason said, faking a smile, "What are you doing home so early?" "Business was slow today," she said. He looked at the stairs and saw Carly, but once she saw Courtney was still there she walked down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Secret lovers that's what we are,  
  
We should not be together,  
  
But we can't let go cause we love each other so.  
  
"I'm still a little tired, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?" Jason asked her. "Sure, be right back," Courtney said as she walked into the kitchen. Once Jason was sure she was in the other room, he walked towards the stairs. "Carly," he whispered. She walked down the stairs quickly but quietly. "See you later," she whispered, and she left.  
  
Secret lovers that's what we are,  
  
Trying so hard to hide the way we feel,  
  
Cause we both belong to someone else,  
  
But we can't let go cause what we feel is oh so real...  
  
So real,  
  
So real...  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6: The Hardest Thing

Title: Forbidden Love.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or work with GH or ABC.  
  
Song: The Hardest Thing by 98 Degrees  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Hardest Thing.  
  
"Jason, I need to talk to you," Courtney said walking into the living room.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about the wedding."  
  
"Oh." Jason had felt guilty when they talked about the wedding, since he was in love with Carly.  
  
"I was hoping that we could get married next week."  
  
"Um...If that's what you want."  
  
"I can't wait, but I gotta go to work, when I get home we can start planning the wedding, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Courtney kissed Jason goodbye and left. Jason picked up the phone and called Carly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Carly, it's Jason, is Sonny home?"  
  
"No, he's not, why?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, can you come over?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be right there." Jason hung up the phone and a minute later there was a knock at the door. He opened it and it was Carly.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked him as she walked in. He closed the door behind her.  
  
"Courtney wants to get married next week."  
  
"Well, what did you say?"  
  
"I told that if that's what she wanted then it's fine with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*We both know that I shouldn't be here*  
  
*This is wrong*  
  
*And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
  
*Both of us tryin' to be strong*  
  
*I've got somewhere else to be*  
  
*Promises to keep*  
  
*Someone else who loves me*  
  
*And trusts me fast asleep*  
  
"Carly, we- we can't see each other anymore, it's too dangerous. And I can't just leave Courtney now, I still love her, even if I love you more."  
  
"This isn't fair, we should be able to be together."  
  
"I know, but we can't be together. You're married to Sonny and you're pregnant with his child, and next week I'll be married to Courtney."  
  
*I've made up my mind*  
  
*There is no turning back*  
  
*She's been good to me*  
  
*And she deserves better than that*  
  
"So, we're just going to pretend this never happened?" she asked.  
  
"We don't really have a choice." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Goodbye, Jason." She turned around and left.  
  
"Goodbye, Carly." He whispered.  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
  
*I'll ever have to do*  
  
*To look you in the eye*  
  
*And tell you I don't love you*  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
  
*I'll ever have to lie*  
  
*To show no emotion*  
  
*When you start to cry*  
  
Carly went home and cried. She loved Sonny but she loved Jason more. She wanted to be with Jason but she couldn't. Sonny walked in. She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." she said.  
  
"Hi, are you ok? It looks like you've been crying."  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I was just watching a sad movie."  
  
*I can't let you see*  
  
*What you mean to me*  
  
*When my hands are tied*  
  
*And my heart's not free*  
  
*We're not meant to be*  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
  
*I'll ever have to do* *To turn around and walk away*  
  
*Pretending I don't love you*  
  
Jason sat in his penthouse, thinking. Shoul he really go through with the wedding? Even if he did decide to leave Courtney, he couldn't take Carly away from Sonny. Sonny was his bestfriend, he just couldn't hurt him like that. Jason decided that he needed to take his mind off this. He decided to go visit Courtney at Kelly's.  
  
*I know that we'll meet again*  
  
*Fate has a place and time*  
  
*So you can get on with your life*  
  
*I've got to be cruel to be kind*  
  
Sonny walked to the couch and sat down next to Carly.  
  
"Why don't we go to Kelly's?" he said.  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
So they left to go to Kelly's. Jason was there talking to Courtney when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Sonny and Carly.  
  
"Hey guys." Sonny said.  
  
"Hey." Jason and Courtney said.  
  
"Hey Courtney, Hey Jason." Carly said.  
  
"Hi Carly." Jason said, smiling.  
  
*Like Dr. Zhivago*  
  
*All my love I'll be sending*  
  
*And you will never know*  
  
*'Cause there can be no happy ending*  
  
"Well, we have some good news." Courtney said.  
  
"What is it?" Sonny said.  
  
"We're getting married next week."  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Carly said, acting surprised. Then, Sonny gave his sister a hug. Carly turned to Jason. And faked a smile. He smiled back. Well, Jason thought, I guess it really wasn't meant to be.  
  
*Maybe another time, another day*  
  
*As much as I want to, I can't stay*  
  
*I've made up my mind*  
  
*There is no turning back*  
  
*She's been good to me*  
  
*And she deserves better than that*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC. Please review! 


End file.
